Everything I'm not
by sekai-means-world
Summary: AKUROKU-Day 2012 / Yo. Ich bin Roxas, ledig und vor allem schwul. Doch leider musste ich mir meinen besten Freund als Schwarm aussuchen, der nur noch Playboy spielt. Er jongliert mit meinen Gefühlen und gibt sie mir im Zustand einer geschüttelten Colaflasche zurück. Sie explodieren und ich bin verwirrt oder weinend auf dem Klo anzutreffen. / Axel x Roxas, AKUROKU


Everything I'm not

Axel und ich, wir waren beste Freunde. Das waren wir schon, seit ich überhaupt denken kann. Er war schon immer ein fester Bestandteil meines manchmal doch so instabilen Lebens. Ich war immer sehr in mich gekehrt und hatte es nicht gerne, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Damals im Kindergarten haben das viele Kinder missverstanden. Axel hat mich beschützt, mich verteidigt. In der Grundschule, das Gleiche. Er war immer für mich da. Als wir in die Highschool kamen, da sah ich ihn plötzlich nicht mehr als besten Freund an, nein. Ich hatte komische Tagträume, in denen er und ich uns küssten und solche Sachen. Schon bald war mir klar, dass ich ihn liebte und wohl vom anderen Ufer sei. Da der Sprung von einem Ufer zum anderen leider sehr groß ist, bezweifelte ich, dass er jemals so fühlen würde wie ich. Und so war ich gezwungen, für lange, lange Zeit zu schweigen und alles hinzunehmen. Doch es tat weh, ihn mit Mädchen flirten zu sehen. Doch das Desaster begann, als er vor Freude hüpfend zu mir kam. Das Problem war natürlich nicht, dass er glücklich war, es war das Mädchen an seiner Hand.

„Hey Roxas!", hatte er gesagt. Das blonde Mädchen bei ihm lächelte mich abwertend an.

„Das ist Larxene, meine Freundin!" Ich hoffte, es sei irgendeine Freundin, doch die Art, wie er sie ansah, ließ diese Hoffnung splittern.

„Das… freut mich für euch beide.", hatte ich durch meine Zähne gedrückt, grade noch so fähig, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Auch heute noch, drei Jahre danach, drei Jahre nach dem Beginn dieser drei Jahre lang anhaltenden Beziehung tat es weh.

„Hey Rox." Seufzend setzte sich Axel, ein großer rothaariger Junge neben mich auf die Bank. Er hatte zwei Eis am Stiel dabei und wedelte damit vor meinem Gesicht herum, als ich nicht sofort antwortete. Lächelnd streckte er mir ein Eis entgegen und ich nahm es ebenso lächelnd an.

„Danke, Ax.", flüsterte ich. Mein Hals war ganz rau, ich hatte eine Weile auf der Bank im Park gesessen. Das Grün tat mir immer gut, wenn mir nach Weinen zumute war. Ich weinte nicht gerne, denn irgendwie zeugte das von Schwäche und ich musste doch gerade jetzt irgendwie beständig bleiben.

„Rox, ich muss dir was sagen…", sagte er leise und sah in die Ferne. Ich drehte mich erstaunt zu ihm und wollte etwas sagen, doch seine smaragdgrünen Augen zogen mich in ihren Bann, also starrte ich ihn mit geöffnetem Mund und großen Augen an. Als Axel sich zu mir drehte und mich so sah, fing er an zu lachen und haute mir freundschaftlich auf den Rücken, wobei ich mich an meiner eigenen Spucke verschluckte und zu Husten anfing. Leicht panisch sah Axel mich an – mein Herz machte tausend Sprünge pro Sekunde – und lachte. Plötzlich wurde mein Herz so leicht und mir war direkt warm. Es war, als würde mir mein Herz aus der Brust hüpfen.

„Was wolltest du sagen?", fragte ich, noch immer leicht hustend. Irgendwie hoffte ich nach diesen qualvollen drei Jahren noch immer auf die Worte, die mich glücklich machen würden, die all mein Leiden wett machen würden. Doch wie so oft, wurde ich enttäuscht.

„Ich hab mir Larxene Schluss gemacht. Aber da ist dieses rothaarige Mädchen… ich glaube ich liebe sie…" Wie ein Messer kamen diese Worte geschossen, durchbohrten mein Herz und ließen mich blutend zurück.

„Ich… ich muss gehen, tut mir leid.", flüsterte ich ohne Stimme, stand auf und ging. Ich konnte das nicht mehr ertragen. Ich liebte ihn, ich liebte ihn so sehr, aber er tat mir weh, jeden Tag auf ein Neues. Erst Larxene, jetzt dieses Mädchen…

Am nächsten Tag mied ich ihn so gut es mir möglich war. Doch das war auch keine Lösung, sagte ich mir zumindest. Also machte ich mich in der Pause auf den Weg zu Axel, um mit ihm über dieses Mädchen zu reden, wie es sich für beste Freunde gehörte. Doch – wie so oft – hatte er sein Leben total im Griff und brauchte nicht mal aufmunternde Worte. Da stand Axel, der seine Arme gegen die Wand des Schulgebäudes gestemmt hatte und vor ihm, da stand dieses Mädchen mit den dunkelroten Haaren. Sie küssten sich. Mein Herz zog sich zusammen und wollte mich umbringen. Wie gern hätte ich es gehabt, wenn es das getan hätte. Mit Tränen in den Augen rannte ich über den Schulhof. Ich ignorierte die fragenden, teils spottenden Blicke der anderen Schüler. Die konnten mir alle gestohlen bleiben. Ebenso wie Axel. Weinend schloss ich mich auf dem Klo ein. Das konnte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein! Er hatte doch erst mit Larxene Schluss gemacht und nun plötzlich dieses Mädchen? Die Tränen flossen unaufhörlich über meine Wangen, tropften auf meine Hose. Ich wendete meinen Blick nach oben, auf die weiße Decke. Axel tat mir jeden Tag weh, ohne es zu wissen. Für ihn war ich normal, nicht schwul eben. Aber was konnte ich denn dagegen machen? Gar nichts. Und er spielte mit den Mädchen, jeden Tag eine Neue. Ich schluchzte laut auf und hielt meine Hände vor mein Gesicht. Das war alles so real und doch fühlte ich mich wie in einem Alptraum.

Langsam lief ich die Straße runter. Nachdem ich zwei Schulstunden verpasst hatte, in denen ich weinend auf dem Klo festgesessen hatte, wurde mir der Rest des Tages freigegeben. Ich sah aus wie eine Leiche – wie Demyx es so schön ausgedrückt hatte, um das Sekretariat davon zu überzeugen, dass ich wirklich krank war. Im Endeffekt hatten sie mich wirklich gehen lassen. Axel den ganzen Tag nicht mehr zu sehen schmerzte, aber eigentlich wollte ich ihn jetzt auch nicht mehr sehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich ihn überhaupt nicht mehr sehen. Niedergeschlagen schaltete ich meine Musik um. Mich jetzt mit traurigen Songs zuzudröhnen, war zwar eine Lösung, aber auch keine gute. Seufzend zappte ich durch die Alben und Songs, die ich auf meinem Handy hatte. Eindeutig zu viel Trauriges. Axel sagte immer, wenn man traurig ist, soll man Musik hören, die mit seinen Gefühlen verbunden sind, aber das genaue Gegenteil war. Und das tat ich auch. Ich war nicht nur traurig, nein, denn ich war wütend auf ihn. Meine Wut richtete sich gegen ihn, sie, aber vor allem gegen mich.

Ich war so wütend auf mich, weil ich wohl nicht gut genug war, weil ich so schwach war, weil ich ihn liebte. Von Hass beflügelt fuhr ich mir durch die Haare.

You rise, you fall,

You're down then you rise again

What don't kill you'll make you more strong

The dawn, the death,

The fight to the final breath

What don't kill you'll make you more strong.

Show your scars

Breaking your life, broken, beat and scarred  
braiding your soul in a hard luck story

Show your scars

Spilling your blood in a hot sun's foray (Metallica – Broken, Beat and Scarred)

Das war doch echt zum Kotzen. Der Song drückte genau aus, was ich fühlte. Immer wenn ich dachte, jetzt würde es besser gehen, kam mir Axel entgegen und stellte mir die nächste Tussi vor. Ich wünschte ihm ja das Beste, aber momentan konnte er mich mal kreuzweise.

Am Abend saß ich in meinem Sessel, hatte trotz 30° eine Decke um mich gewickelt und trank heißen Tee. Auch wenn draußen Hitze herrschte, in meinem Zimmer war es eisig kalt, was Sora, mein Bruder, als Folge meiner Laune sah. Er war der Einzige der von meiner Misere wusste. Bis jetzt war er immer bei mir gewesen, auch nachts, wenn ich vor Schmerz

nicht schlafen konnte. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und mein Brüderchen trat ein. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…

„Telefon.", murmelte er und streckte mir das Gerät entgegen. Ich drückte es an meine Brust, um zu verhindern, dass der Anrufer hörte, dass ich mit Sora sprach.

„Wer?", fragte ich leise. Sora zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gähnte.

„Was weiß ich." Schon war er verschwunden. Wie ich es doch hasste, nicht zu wissen, wer dran war.

„Bitte?", sagte ich und wartete auf eine Begrüßung.

„Yo, Roxas. Ich bin's Axel."

_Breaking your life, broken, beat and scarred__  
_

Die ganzen Gefühle, die ich bis dato erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, kehrten wieder zurück.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du Lust hast, heute in die Disco zu gehen. Bisschen Mädchen aufreißen und so was, immerhin haben wir Freitag." Die ganze Wut, all meine Trauer, mein Schmerz kochte in mir hoch.

„Und was ist mit deinem neuen Mädchen?", fragte ich zähneknirschend.

„Was weiß ich. Hab keine Lust mehr auf die." Wie? Wie konnte er nur ohne es überhaupt zu wissen mit den Gefühlen so vieler Menschen herumspielen?

„Weißt du was, Axel?", antwortete ich nett.

„Was ist los, Rox?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Du kannst mich mal. Und zwar kreuzweise!", brüllte ich ins Telefon hinein, drückte auf den roten Knopf und schmiss es auf mein Bett, wo es dann paar Mal aufschlug und liegen blieb.

Sora kam mit fragendem Gesicht herein. Erneut spürte ich heiße Tränen mein Gesicht hinunter fließen. Panisch nahm er mich in den Arm und drückte mich.

„Hey, Roxas, was ist denn?"

Nachdem ich ihm erzählt hatte, was passiert war, konnte ich ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, sofort zu Axel zu gehen und ihn zu kastrieren. Ich wusste zwar nicht, weshalb ich Axel vor dieser Gefahr schützen wollte, aber ich tat es. Ach, doch, ich wusste es. Ich liebte ihn. Nach aller dieser Scheiße liebte ihn noch immer.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von dem Klingelton meines Handys geweckt. Verschlafen fuhr ich mit meiner Hand über meinen Nachttisch und suchte danach. Als ich es gefunden hatte, beseitigte ich die Tastensperre und seufzte. Eine SMS von Axel.

„Hey Rox. Können wir uns im Park treffen? Ich muss mit dir reden. 14.00 Uhr. Ax" So wie auch schon gestern bei dem missglückten Telefonat, fühlte ich alles in mir vibrieren. Danke, dachte ich mir, danke Axel, für all den Schmerz, hab ich mir schon immer gewünscht.

Pünktlich wie noch nie zuvor kam ich also im Park an. Ich wusste gar nicht, wo wir uns eigentlich treffen sollten, also sah ich mich suchend um. Die Sucherei war schnell beendet, da der Feuerkopf auf mich zugejoggt kam.

„Hey Roxas!", brüllte er und schwenkte seine Arme umher. Das tat er immer, wenn er dachte, ich sei blind. Also immer. Ich spürte den Anflug eines Lächelns in meinem Gesicht. Ja, ich liebte diesen Idiot. Endlich war er bei mir angekommen und grinste mich an.

„Yo.", sagte er und hob seine Hand. Wie gewöhnlich gab ich ihm den Handschlag, und wir zogen uns aneinander, sodass unsere Schultern sich berührten, wobei Stromstöße durch meinen Körper zuckten und ich ihn am Liebsten umarmt hätte.

„Also, was gibt's?", fragte ich so scheinheilig wie nur möglich.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen.", murmelte er kaum hörbar. Ich dachte, ich hätte mich verhört und popelte mit einem Finger in meinem Ohr herum. Geduldig sah er mich an.

„Bitte?", fragte ich nach. Ernsthaft jetzt, hatte er sich eben entschuldigt?

„Entschuldigung." Wirklich jetzt?  
„Hö, was?", sagte ich verwirrt.

„Entschuldigung!", brüllte er jetzt und fuhr sich unauffällig durch die Haare, als die anderen Besucher des Parks empört, teils neugierig in unsere Richtung starrten. Dann grinste Axel sein unglaubliches Grinsen, das mich ihm leider aller vergeben ließ.

„Ach, gestern bin ich übrigens alleine gegangen und, naja…", fing er an. Ich ahnte es. Mein Herz zog sich ein weiteres Mal zusammen und ich verschränkte meine Arme.

„Ich hab Naminé kennengelernt." Shit.

„Komm her, Naminé!", rief er hinter sich. Ein blondes Mädchen mit weißem Kleid lief schüchtern auf uns zu. Lächelnd legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, als sie bei uns angelangt war. Ich beschloss, dass ich jetzt lange genug so getan hatte, als wäre es mir egal. Um meinem Ärger Luft zu machen, zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn mit einem wütenden und richtenden Blick an. Nichtsahnend und verwirrt blinzelte Axel ein paar Mal. Auch seine Naminé wusste nicht so recht, was sie jetzt tun oder sagen sollte. Ich nahm ihnen diese Entscheidung eh ab.

„Axel. Du. Bist. Ein. Arschloch.", sagte ich ruhig. Axel sah mich an, als hätte ich ihm eben erklärt, die Erde sei eckig, der Himmel sei neuerdings pink und Sora und ich seien eigentlich keine Brüder, sondern verheiratet.

„Bitte?", fragte nun er.

„Du schleppst jeden Tag eine Neue an, verletzt jeden Tag deine Neue und schiebst sie dann ab. Und das Schlimmste ist…", fing ich an, doch die Tränen, die ich verzweifelt zurückgehalten hatte, fanden ihren Weg an die frische Luft und kullerten meine Wangen hinab, schnitten mir das Wort ab. Axel und Naminé sahen mich geschockt an.

„Das Schlimmste ist…", wiederholte ich schluchzend, „ dass dich dein schwuler Freund nach dieser ganzen Scheiße doch tatsächlich noch liebt!" Axel sah mich erst erschrocken an, doch dann fing er an zu lachen und auch das Mädchen lächelte. Sein Gelächter fand kein Ende. Die Leute sahen uns schon wieder komisch an. Einerseits wegen meiner Predigt, andererseits wegen seinem Lachanfall. Ich fühlte mich furchtbar überrumpelt und missverstanden. Lachte er mich wegen meinen Gefühlen aus oder weil ich schwul war?

„Na endlich!", rief er plötzlich und bedeutete Naminé, uns alleine zu lassen. Kichernd wischte er sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an, als er mein Gesicht in die Hände nahm und mir mit den Daumen die trocknenden Tränen wegwischte. Ich muss wohl ziemlich doof ausgesehen haben, aber die Gefühle in mir liefen gerade Amok, da blieb nicht viel Hirn für restliche Aktivitäten. Axel kam mir näher, ich konnte seinen Atem fühlen.

„Wie doof du doch bist. Ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht, dich eifersüchtig zu machen.", flüsterte er sanft. Stutzend sah ich ihn an, bevor mich wieder die Wut packte.

„Wer ist hier doof? Das hast du nämlich echt verkackt! Drei Jahre lang eine Beziehung führen und Playboy spielen hilft auch nicht wirklich, du Idiot!", rief ich und kniff die Augen zu.

„Ich hab mit Larxene Schluss gemacht, weil ich plötzlich gemerkt habe, dass ich vom andern Ufer bin. Ich wusste, dass du das auch bist, weil du mir eine SMS, die wohl an Sora gehen sollte, geschickt hast." Mein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Deshalb wusste Sora also nicht, dass ich früher kommen würde und hat den ganzen Pudding alleine gefuttert, dachte ich mir erbost. Doch es war schon peinlich, dass Axel es auf diese Art und Weise erfahren hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das so was gewesen, wie: „Oh mein Gott, Sora, Axel sah heute wieder so gut aus, ich hätte ihn fast angesabbert."

„Aber jetzt ist gut damit. Ich liebe dich, Roxas.", sagte er nun. Ich wurde rot, röter ging es gar nicht. Die Gefühle liefen nicht mehr Amok, nein, sie spielten den ganzen 2. Weltkrieg nach. Und das im Schnelldurchlauf! Ich meinte, mein Herz würde mir aus der Brust hüpfen.

Axel kam mir wieder näher und ich glaube, er wollte mich küssen, da fand ich plötzlich alles andere viel interessanter, was ich mir leider auch nicht erklären konnte. Immerhin hatte ich so circa drei Jahre davon geträumt und plötzlich fand ich Gänseblümchen faszinierender als Axel. Er ließ seine Hände auf meine Hüften fallen und zwang mich, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Dann grinste er mal wieder und präsentierte seinen heißesten Schlafzimmerblick, der mich fast zum Schmelzen brachte.

„Schau mich an. Das Gras kann dich doch wohl nicht mehr interessieren, als mich."

„Das Gänseblümchen. Ich starre diese scheiß Blume- ach, was soll das überhaupt?" Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, stellte ich mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Ich schloss meine Augen, doch davor sah ich, wie er seine schloss und meinen Kuss erwiderte. Das war der Tag, an dem ich wohl am Meisten in meinem ganzen Leben gefühlt hatte. Und es war der schönste Moment meines Lebens, als Axel mich danach fragte, ob ich nicht mit ihm gehen wolle. Sora war zwar nicht begeistert, aber nach einiger Zeit gewöhnten sie sich aneinander und spielten mir regelmäßig Streiche.

Axel und ich - wir galten an unserer Schule nun als altbackenes Ehepaar –waren nun schon 2 Jahre zusammen, da kam Sora in dieses spezielle Alter und fand zu seiner Überraschung heraus, dass auch er nicht ganz so hetero war, wie er dachte. Daraufhin meinte er, ich habe auf ihn abgefärbt. Der Junge seines Begehrens nannte sich Riku. Ein harter Brocken.

Wir hatten unser Studium beendet, da hielt Axel um meine Hand an – klingt doof, war aber so. Riku hat auf wundersame Weise zu Sora gefunden und sie haben sich für unsere Hochzeit sofort Plätze in der ersten Reihe reserviert.

Und das sind wir nun. Axel und ich lieben uns auch nach 9 Jahren wie am ersten Tag. Es gab keinen Moment, in dem wir an unserer Liebe zweifelten. Und um ehrlich zu sein, wird es auch keinen geben.


End file.
